


Calm Anger

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Discrimination Against Downworlders, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Proud Maia Roberts, Runes, Tracing Patterns on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy was trouble, alright, but in none of the ways that Maia had expected. She was trouble because she was beautiful and she damn well knew it, because her skills in the battlefield were all but perfect, because even through all of her innate hard warrior edges, she was as soft as she could be in every way Maia loved.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Calm Anger

Walking into the Institute with her hand laced with a shadowhunter’s was quite possibly the last thing Maia ever expected to be doing. It wasn’t that she inherently hated shadowhunters, but she wasn’t exactly trained to like them. Every alpha she had before Luke warned her that they were trouble; dishonest with downworlders and traitors to their own people. 

Izzy was trouble, alright, but in none of the ways that Maia had expected. She was trouble because she was beautiful and she damn well knew it, because her skills in the battlefield were all but perfect, because even through all of her innate hard warrior edges, she was as soft as she could be in every way Maia loved. 

She let Izzy tug her to the ops center where Robert and Maryse were waiting for their report. Well, for Izzy’s report. Maia didn’t think Maryse really gave a damn what she had to say even if it was a rogue werewolf the shadowhunters were after. She heard Izzy speaking, her stern voice unlike the Izzy that she had grown so fond of, but Maia could only focus on Maryse’s burning gaze. Maia had never seen a look full of more confusion and disgust and it had her pulling her hand away from Izzy’s. 

“Maybe I should go check with my pack, see what they’ve come up with…” Maia trailed off as Izzy’s head whipped around to face her. Izzy’s eyes were pleading, a silent ‘please stay’ that Maia didn’t want to disappoint. She glanced at Maryse again, whose icy stare had her second guessing. “Izzy, I really think--” Before she could finish, Maryse cleared her throat. 

“I think the wolf is right, dear.” Maryse’s voice was sickly sweet in the fakest of ways and Maia resisted the urge to claw at her perfectly sculpted face. She had never heard the word ‘wolf’ sound so full of distaste and it had her skin crawling. Her eyes glowed green before she could stop them, but Izzy was pressed against her side in a moment, her fingers tracing soft patterns on her back. Maia felt herself immediately calm as she leaned into Izzy’s touch. 

“The  _ wolf _ has a name, mother. Maia is just as much a part of this mission as I am. If you want her to go, I’m going with her and you can wait on all the information that my  _ girlfriend _ and I found while out on patrol.” Maia wanted to kiss her right on the mouth as she spoke. She opted instead to wrap an arm around Izzy’s shoulder and run her fingertips along the stealth rune that covered it. 

“Isabelle, be reasonable here…” Maryse trailed off as Izzy shot her a look that Maia thought was so filled with daggers, she half expected Maryse to start bleeding out where she stood. Maia pulled Izzy closer and she focused on Izzy’s hand tucked under her shirt as she traced a rune onto the skin of Maia’s back. 

“I’m  _ being  _ reasonable. Maia has decided, against all of her prejudices toward the people that have tried to kill her pack multiple times, to help us with a problem that no ‘expert’ shadowhunter has been able to figure out,” Izzy stated, her fingers pressing harder against Maia’s skin with every word. “The only words I should be hearing from you are ‘thank you, Maia’ and possibly ‘it means so much that you’re helping us’. Is that  _ reasonable _ enough for you?” Izzy spat the last sentence with so much venom, Maia realized why her whip was a snake. 

“Let me know when you catch it,” Maryse said with a huff before walking away from them. It wasn’t exactly what either of them had wanted from her, but it wasn’t an argument so Maia counted it as a win. The minute she was out of sight, Maia turned toward Izzy and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Izzy gasped in surprise, but held Maia tighter, the hand on her back pulling Maia as close as she could. Maia held Izzy’s face in her hands as she pulled away, stroking her thumbs on her cheeks and shaking her head. 

“Once we catch this rogue, you’re not leaving my apartment for a week,” Maia promised as she rested her forehead on Izzy’s. Izzy laughed brightly and nodded along with her as she traced the same rune as before into Maia’s skin. “Which rune is that?” Maia asked as she followed Izzy to the front doors. Izzy turned and looked at Maia with a smirk on her face.

“Calm anger.” Maia’s laughter led them out the doors to finish their mission. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
